Wrothgar
Wrothgar, Wrothgaria, or the Wrothgarian Mountains is the rigorous mountain region of High Rock. It consists of the northeastern mountains of High Rock and makes up half of the Western Reach alongside the region of Bangkorai. Wrothgar has been the traditional home of the Orsimer dating back to the first era and has remained that way since. Description Geography Western Wrothgar The area of Western Wrothgar is a boreal forest where the first Orcish Kingdom was established. Western Wrothgar is the closest to the Bretony heartlands of Stormhaven and as a result, the region reflects that environment and the gradual snow climate of Wrothgar. Several landmarks exist in the region such as the Honor's Rest, the burial grounds of Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk. The westernmost valley of Wrothgar has Paragon's Remembrance, which is named after Malacath, the Daedric Prince of Oaths. The extensive ruins of First Orsinium are nestled in the northwestern mountains, seemingly lost in the mountains. Central Wrothgar The tundra grasslands of Central Wrothgar is where the Orcish culture thrives and is the home of the hard-working Orsimer that depends upon the land. The Morkul Clan are smithies by heart, pioneering the Orcish weaponry and armor seen to this day. The Tumnosh Clan are miners by heart; the Graystone Quarry along the Wrothgarian border is where the Kingdoms of Orsinium have gained their stones, to build their fortress and strongholds. Graystone Quarry is the most successful mine, there have been several other mineshafts located in Central Wrothgar such as the Argent Mine. The Morkul Stronghold has a fairly active port that is located in between Northpoint and Jehanna, two prominent harbors in the Sea of Ghosts. Eastern Wrothgar Eastern Wrothgar is the largest region in the mountain range, housing a variety of Orcish architecture and Breton strongholds. Eastern Wrothgar is the home to a wide variety of fauna and the Shatul Clan of Orsimer, a nomadic tribe of Orcs that have a specialty in agriculture and farming. The Second Kingdom of Orsinium was located on the western edge of the region while the twin Breton kingdoms of Farrun and Jehanna. The Druadach Mountains are located to the east. Sorrow is one of the largest mountains in the Reach, comparable to Karthspire. Orsinium Area The Orsinium Area is a region claimed by the Orsimer of the Wrothgarian Mountains, under the leadership of Gortwog gro-Nagorm. The Area is nestled in between the Kingdom of Wayrest and the Wrothgarian Mountains, it was originally claimed by Lord Bowyn, but in a duel, Gortwog earned the region and established the Third Orsinium in the center. Minor settlements such as Midpath Hill and Ripwold have occupied the area, even though the Orcs primarily inhabit the region. The Third Kingdom of Orsinium expanded their borders with the Warp in the West, encompassing Wrothgaria and the Dragontail Mountains. Fauna Echateres Spiders Reikrs Mammoths Chub Loons Flora Government Religion History First Era Torug gro-Igron's Ambition; Dreams of an Orsinium Throughout the years, the Orsimer have lived in tribes throughout the Greater Reach and the Dragontail Mountains, under their own sovereignties that ignore the strifes over other chiefdoms. The Orcs are the most civilized people compared to their cousins, the Goblins and the Ogres, having an established system reminiscent of the people of Tamriel. Because of the hate, the Orsimer had to constantly deal with from their neighbors of the Bjoulsae River and the Iliac Bay. Torug gro-Igron of Wrothgaria had a vision, a dream of a united kingdom of Orsimer, under his reign. As time went on, Torug gro-Igron created the city of Orsinium, on the border of Wrothgar and the Rivenspire region. Orcs from all over Tamriel traveled to the Wrothgarian Mountains to witness this marvel of Orcish technology and to coexist with the tribes of the neighboring regions.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Orsinium There is a severe lack of records indicating the state of Orsinium. Many people believed that the First Orsinium followed a list of savage rules and used violence to establish their dominance across the Bjoulsae River, which was somewhat true. Orcish historians claimed that Orsinium was a utopia, both peaceful and progressive. With combined clans pitching into the city, such as the master smithies of Morkul Clan and the agriculture experts of Shatul Clan, it is fair to assume that Orsinium was one of the fastest growing kingdoms. The Orcs of Orsinium have led raids throughout the Bjoulsae River called the Bjoulsae Raids, which was the collaboration of Clan Bagrakh and Clan Igron. These raids had attacked several Breton settlements such as the fishing village of Wayrest prompting political figures to take action.Wayrest, Jewel of the Bay''Events in The Ashes of Our Fathers The Siege of Orsinium; Joile's Conquest over Wrothgar King Joile was the leader of the Kingdom of Daggerfall during the Bjoulsae Raids and the rising power of Orsinium. Joile felt that this Kingdom of Orcs needed to be dealt with and so, sought the aid of the Order of Diagna, under the command of Gaiden Shinji. In 1E 948, Joile sent a letter to Gaiden Shinji, proposing a joint attack on Orsinium along with the Kingdom of Sentinel, of which the Order was based from. It was during this time, the city of Orsinium was under the rule of Golkarr. Golkarr rallied his forces as the Siege of Orsinium began in 1E 950. The conflict transcended beyond the Kingdom of Orsinium, attacking neighboring strongholds such as Fharun at the Battle of Fharun Pass. The conflict lasted for thirty years, and it took ten years for the invading force to break down the walls of Orsinium. In need of help, Golkarr fled to the Grudgement Hall in Scarp Keep, where he prayed for Mauloch. It was there that Gaiden Shinji and King Joile killed Golkarr, ending the Siege of Orsinium.The Great Siege of Orsinium'' King Joile had planned to betray the Redguards, as a part of his grand scheme of conquest. In the aftermath of the Siege, the armies of Sentinel were weak and were retreating into the Alik'r Desert, bypassing the Bangkorai Pass. Joile's Army cornered the Redguard army at Bangkorai Pass, planning to destroy them before reaching Sentinel. The Redguards under the administration of Makela Leki fought back against Joile's forces, defeating both the army and Joile himself. Sentinel was saved by the Ansei warrior, Makela Leki.Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1 The Duel of Iron Might; Gaiden Shinji & Baloth Bloodtusk The Siege of Orsinium was one of the largest conflicts in Tamriel, and many of its participants were warriors of legend and battle prowess. Many warriors from the faraway Kingdom of Daggerfall to the depths of the Western Reach have fought in the conflict, either to the Orsimer of Wrothgar or the invaders of the Iliac Bay. Two such warriors that participated were Gaiden Shinji, leader of the Order of Diagna, and Baloth Bloodtusk, leader of the Savage Sons, one of the strongest warrior groups in Wrothgar. Shinji and his group worked alongside Lord Trystan, leader of the Knights of the Dragon, both of whom have acknowledged each other's talent in combat. Baloth Bloodtusk was one of the most respected warriors of Wrothgar and remained neutral in the Siege of Orsinium. However, through manipulation, the Savage Sons participated in the battle, by the fake orders of King Golkarr. On the outskirts of Orsinium, the two factions fought one another, struggling in vain for ultimate supremacy. Gaiden Shinji and Baloth Bloodtusk dueled to the death, as their allies watched in awe. Lord Trystan knew of the sacred pact that dueling had held for years, as well as, the Orcish Berserks of the Savage Sons. Joile had also hired Mercedene, the Beast of the Reach to aid him in his conquest. Mercedene had manipulated Bloodtusk to partake in the conflict so that she can eliminate the two threats to her master's conquest. In the middle of the battle, Mercedene had ordered her men to fire onto the combatants, killing them both. This act of treason caused the conflict to continue, and it left Trystan furious towards Mercedene. She was stopped by a Knight of the Dragon, and the two warriors were laid to rest on the same spot they had faced each other. The very art that had raised them to such godly heights was lost, their technique vanished. Second Era Ranser's Gambit & the Orcish Intervention In 2E 563, the Daggerfall Covenant was formed between the kingdoms of High Rock and the kingdoms of Hammerfell. High King Emeric was in pursuit of a bride, to rule alongside him in these coming years. One of Emeric's original choices was Rayelle, the Princess of Shornhelm, daughter of King Ranser Branquette, the leader of Rivenspire. Ranser Branquette had claimed the throne of Rivenspire after several instances with House Montclair and his brother, Phylgeon Montclair. He is a stubborn man who gets what he wants, one way or the other. Emeric rejected Rayelle in exchange for Maraya, the daughter of King Fahara'jad, leader of Sentinel and Hammerfell. This was done to further instate this alliance with their neighboring province. This enraged Ranser, prompting him to distance himself from the High King, failing to attend Emeric's marriage later that year. With the Great Houses of Rivenspire, Ranser amassed an army from Oldgate to Northpoint, in the attempt to destroy the Daggerfall Covenant and Emeric.The Fury of King RanserTriumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6 And so, King Ranser's War began on Last Seed of 2E 566, where Ranser's forces besieged the city of Wayrest. The Siege of Wayrest eventually ended in the Covenant's favor and the war advanced into Rivenspire. The last line of defense for Ranser's Army was at Markwasten Moor, located east of Shornhelm. Ranser's forces managed to hold their own against the Covenant, and so special procedures were needed to be made by Emeric to take them out. Emeric commissioned the help of the Orsimer of Wrothgar, who were under the leadership of Kurog gro-Bagrakh. Emeric offered Kurog a haven in the Wrothgarian Mountains, allowing his people to live freely with the denizens of the Covenant, in exchange for his help in Ranser's War. Bagrakh rallied his forces and encountered Ranser's troops in Markwasten Moor. Ranser was desperate, calling upon the undead to fight against these forces, he was surprised when the Orsimer attacked, many of his men wanted this conflict to end and were scared to encounter Ranser about it. General Dathieu took the initiative and slew Ranser in battle, ending the conflict. Kurog and the Orsimer of Wrothgar had officially joined the Daggerfall Covenant.The True Fate of King RanserThe Chronicles of King Kurog, Book IV Invitation to Orsinium; Kurog's Ambition The second incarnation of Orsinium was constructed sometime after the Ranser Civil War, under the leadership of King Kurog gro-Orsinium. Kurog, along with Torug gro-Igron, had dreams of stronger Orsimer Kingdom, one that would rival the likes of High Rock or Skyrim. Kurog gro-Orsinium saw this through Orsinium, but his mighty fortress had yet to be complete. Under the guidance of his mother, Forge-Mother Alga, Kurog called upon the warriors of Tamriel, to establish his rules throughout Wrothgar and the Western Reach. Kurog felt that the old traditions of the Orcs were no longer a viable option in this day in age. Kurog established the Temple of Ire, which worships the deity, Trinimac, rather than Malacath, the Daedric Prince of Oaths. The Orcish clans of Wrothgar have worshipped Malacath throughout the eras, one of Kurog's closest friends, Bazrag gro-Fharun was devout to Malacath and opposed these progressive actions that the King has forced upon his domain. All of the other Orcish Clans have felt the same way and so Kurog sought out a way to earn their trust.Events in [https://www.imperial-library.info/content/chief-bazrag Meet the Character – Chief Bazrag] Breaking the Winterborn's Hold; Siege of Frostbreak Fortress The Winterborn Clan of Reachmen have been one of the rising threats of the Kingdom of Orsinium for quite some time. Their leader, Urfon Ice-Heart was notorious across the land for having an affinity with Ice Magic. Many of the Reachmen had invaded the caravans around Orsinium, leading to several conflicts. All of it would come to an end with the Siege of Frostbreak Fortress, the main stronghold of the Winterborn. The Winterborn utilized Briar Hearts to enhance their warriors, the Orsinium offense needed to kill off the Briarheart Source and so King Kurog and an entourage of warriors entered the fortress, delving into the Reachmen Stronghold. The Vestige and Eveli Sharp-Arrow, two warriors called to enter Wrothgar, had an integral part in the conflict, burning down the Harpy aerie in Frostbreak and poisoned the Briarheart Trees with Alinon the Alchemist. With the main source of the Briars defeated, the Vestige and King Kurog advanced into Ice-Heart's Lair, confronting the evil warlock. The battle was fierce, Urfon's ice magic was as cold as the northernmost wastelands of Winterhold. Ultimately, the two warriors defeated Urfon Ice-Heart, ending the siege on Frostbreak and the Winterborn's prominence in Wrothgar. Kurog took Ice-Heart's Blade and presented it to the Chieftains of Wrothgar.Events in For King and GloryEvents in A Hidden Harvest Devoters of Malacath; Raid of the Temple of Ire With the establishment of the Second Orsinium, the Orcish worship of Trinimac was enforced as the primary religion in the Kingdom. This action was one of the many things that Orcish Clans were opposed to, since, for the longest time, they have worshipped Malacath. The Temple of Ire was created as the place of worship for Trinimac, even though there has been a series of debates determining whether it should be for Trinimac or Malacath. Forge-Mother Alga instated High Priestess Solgra as the leader of the Temple. It was no secret that Bazrag gro-Fharun was a heavy devoter of Malacath and so he was the topic of controversy when a rogue group of Malacath worshippers invaded the temple.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/forge-mother-alga Meet the Character – Forge-Mother Alga] A group of Malacath Devotees had hijacked the Temple of Ire, holding the Priest and Priestess hostage until an ultimatum was given, in the name of Malacath. King Kurog gro-Orsinium tasked the Vestige of taking out the Malacath devouts, and to secure the Temple of Ire. Because the front doors were heavily watched, the Vestige had snuck into the upper, hidden entrance, where they defeated several Malacath rogues and save a Priest of Trinimac. The leaders of this group, Grand Fanatic Shurkol and Mazogug the Bold were holding the Temple and the Priest in the Temple Rectory. The Vestige was able to defeat both Orcs swiftly and secured the Temple of Ire for Orsinium. With news of this spreading across Wrothgar, blame was put upon Chief Bazrag, implying that he planned the sabotage of the Temple. After this conflict, Kurog sought to bring the Chieftains of Wrothgar (minus Bazrag) to the Scarp Keep, where a Moot would be initiated.Events in A King-Sized Problem Trouble at Fharun; Rescue Mission for Bazrag King Kurog had sent the Vestige to the clan holdings of Wrothgaria, ranging from the Morkul Stronghold to the Shatul Range, aiding each clan in their endeavor to bring them to Orsinium for the moot. All of the clans were gathered except for Chief Bazrag of the Fharun Clan. According to Kurog, because of Bazrag's supposed involvement with the incident of Ire, he was not invited, but a larger scheme was at play. High Priestess Solgra received an urgent plea from a shield-wife of the Fharun Clan; the Fharun Stronghold was captured by a radical group of Trinimac worshippers called the Vosh Rakh. With this news, Solgra sent the Vestige and Eveli Sharp-Arrow on a secret mission to Fharun. Through secretive means, both agents were able to infiltrate Fharun Stronghold and locate Chief Bazrag gro-Fharun deep within Fharun Prison. With Bazrag secured, Shield-Wife Ulsha confirmed the story and that Bazrag was kidnapped when the Temple was ransacked.Events in In the Name of the KingEvents in To Save a Chief Plot against the Malacath Devout; Paragon's Remembrance The mission to rescue Bazrag was meant to be kept a secret from the eyes of Kurog's court since, at this point, Bazrag was considered an enemy of the state. However, news about the rescue mission had reached Kurog, but his wrath would not extend upon the Vestige. King Kurog sent the Vestige told the Vestige that Eveli Sharp-Arrow is now an enemy and that he is looking for her within the Kingdom of Orsinium. Worried about their friend, the Vestige sought a way to warn Eveli and Solgra. They were given a message from Eveli which the Vestige encrypted, meeting with the group in a hidden room of the Greedy Gut, to learn of the Vosh Rakh's plot, they needed to infiltrate the Paragon's Remembrance, located on the western edge of Wrothgar. The Vestige, Eveli Sharp-Arrow, and several scouts entered the ruined fortress and learned of the Vosh Rakh's plan. The Radical Trinimac Cult had planned to attack the Clan Chieftains at the Moot in Scarp Keep. With this news, the group rendezvous at the Greedy Gut Inn, coming up with a plan to foil the Vosh Rakh.Events in The Anger of a King Kurog's Gambit; Duel atop of Scarp Keep The Vosh Rakh had deceived a great plan against the Malacath devotees. Posing as a radical Malacath cult, the Vosh Rakh invaded the Temple of Ire, around the same time, Bazrag had arrived onto Fharun Stronghold when the Vosh Rakh had raided it, capturing him in the process. The plan was to blame Bazrag and followers of Malacath, to further instate Trinimac's dominance over the countryside. Later in Orsinium, Kurog discovered Bazrag's location in Orsinium and captured them as prisoners. The Vestige traveled to Scarp Keep to give Kurog the intel from Paragon's Remembrance but was intervened by Forge-Mother Alga. In the Keep, she revealed to the warrior, that she was the one who ordered the Vosh Rakh to defile the temple and to put the blame on Bazrag, to further the control of the mad despot named Kurog gro-Orsinium.Events in The King's GambitEvents in Blood on a King's Hands The Vestige managed to escape the wrath of Alga and rescued both Bazrag and Eveli. The entrance to the Moot meeting was blocked and guarded by Shield-Wife Razbela and Shield-Wife Oshgana. Around the same time, the Vosh Rakh marched into the Temple of Ire and attempted to capture High Priestess Solgra, who escaped onto the outer roof. The Vestige tried to save her, but a cowardly archer ultimately killed her. With Solgra's death, the Vestige, Eveli, and Bazrag attempted to enter the Moot meeting through a hidden tunnel in the Temple. After traversing the secret tunnel, the three had arrived at the meeting, where Kurog and Alga were trying to kill the Chieftains of Wrothgaria. Amidst of the meeting, the three intervened and battled both Kurog and Alga. During the conflict, Forge-Mother Alga was killed by the Vestige, prompting Kurog to use powerful fire magic to attack the Vestige. In the end, Kurog was defeated and was given a proper Orcish funeral on the cliffs near Scarp Keep. And so ended the reign of King Kurog gro-Orsinium.Events in Long Live the King Long Live King Kurog; Reign of Bazrag gro-Fharun After the battle, the clan chieftains of Wrothgar had gathered and felt that Bazrag gro-Fharun should become the next King of Orsinium. Bazrag was reluctant to become the next King but accepted it anyway to set his people on the right path towards glory. With Kurog's death, the relations between Orsinium and the Daggerfall Covenant had fallen, but Bazrag was willing to re-negotiate with High King Emeric and his people. From then on, the Second Orsinium would thrive among the people of the Daggerfall Covenant, aiding their pursuits for the Imperial City and the Ruby Throne. The Covenant had fought throughout the Cyrodiilic Heartlands and were present in several conflicts including the Battle of Chalman Keep and greater battles such as the Imperial City Campaign.Events in The Second Kingdom of Orsinium was well-established throughout the second era and served the Daggerfall Covenant to the end. As time went on, the Alliance War devolved, and the alliances soon began to dwindle. The Daggerfall Covenant had dissolved sometime later, before Tiber Septim's conquest of Tamriel, which started in 2E 852. In that time span and further, the city of Orsinium was besieged through unknown circumstances, likely related to the fall of the Daggerfall Covenant. Fharun Stronghold had also changed drastically, forming into the Kingdom of Farrun, which was built on the foundation of the original Fharun settlement. East of Fharun was a small jetty called the Jehanna Docks, which would eventually become the city-state of Jehanna, another Breton city that grew into a significant kingdom among the province of High Rock.There is no lore tied to this information specifically mentioned in this passage. There is a large time-skip from 2E 583 to 3E 399 and out of it came the Second Siege of Orsinium, Jehanna, and Farrun. The Breton expansion into Wrothgar & the Western Reach Sometime during the second era, the Bretons of High Rock had expanded into the Wrothgarian Mountains, establishing settlements throughout the chilling countryside. Out of this expansion, the Kingdoms of Farrun and Jehanna were created by these Bretons. Many of the common-folk of Greater Bretony moved into the Wrothgarian Mountains, becoming herders and farmers, creating townships such as Burgshire and Oxworth Hamlet. After the Battle of Old Hroldan, many of the Nordic and Breton people had rightfully feared the rising power of Tiber Septim and became allies of King Cuhlecain of Falkreath and his growing army. The new Third Empire had advanced onto High Rock, establishing a Provisional Government in the Western Reach, overlooking Wrothgar and Bangkorai.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock The Provisional Governor of the Western Reach was Titus Alorius, who is of Colovian descent. The vast region was lawless and unruly, ordering travelers to avoid the Reach region from the Reachmen of the area and other bandits. The Western Reach became separate from High Rock due to its unruliness and the lack of a strong government, other than Evermore, which is on the edge of the Reach, next to the Bjoulsae River. The Breton denizens of Wrothgar were able to separate themselves from their noble counterparts and adopted very traditional methods of living (i.e., medicinal herbs, rather than modern methods). Breton warlocks and medicine men had become indistinguishable from the Orcish shamans and wizards. The specifics of Wrothgar's history during this time is largely unknown. Third Era Duel of Honor; Gortwog & Nova Orsinium The region where the former Orsiniums were originally located was a point of interest by the nobles of Wayrest and other figures in the eastern Iliac. The area is a pocket realm in the Wrothgarian Mountains, bordering the County of Menevia and the Kingdom of Wayrest. Lord Bowyn of Wayrest had a valid claim to the region and almost garnered possession of said region, until the arrival of Gortwog gro-Nagorm, the chieftain of the Minat Clan. Both Bowyn and Gortwog had an equal amount of claim to the region, so duel had commenced, to determine the ruler of the region. Bowyn being the first claimant, chose the location, which was the courtyard of Lord Berylth. Gortwog, being the second claimant, chose the equipment, which was traditional Orcish style weapons and armor. At the end of the duel, Gortwog defeated Bowyn and claimed ownership of the Orsinium Area, where he would establish the Third Orsinium of Wrothgar, with him leading the helm.How Orsinium Passed to the Orcs With the help of the Orsimer, Gortwog gro-Nagorm created the Third Orsinium on the northern edge of the Orsinium Area. Gortwog proved to be a valiant warrior as well as a shrewd diplomat, establishing himself as a superpower in the Iliac Bay. Like his predecessor, Kurog gro-Bagrakh, Gortwog had founded a religious temple dedicated to Trinimac, much to the dismay of the Orcish worship of Malacath. Tension grew within Orsinium, many were aware of the conflict back in the second era and felt that this would come back to bite him. Gortwog gro-Nagorm had at one point came into possession of the Totem of Tiber Septim, which gave those of royal blood, the power to use Numidium, the Brass-God of the Dwarves that Tiber Seprim had used in his conquest over Tamriel. With the Totem and Numidium, Gortwog's Kingdom of Orsinium was recognized as an official Imperial Province under the reign of Uriel Septim VII.Events in Who Gets The Totem Journey to Aetherius; Mission for the Mantella The Brass-God Numidium required a power source. Otherwise, the weapon would be considered useless. The Heart of Lorkhan was the source of power during Tiber Septim's time, but it was lost to history, supposedly deep in the volcanic wastes of Vvardenfell. The only other option is the Mantella, a large green soul gem that houses the soul of Zurin Arctus, the Underking of yore. The Mantella's location has been left largely unknown until the Mantellan Crux was discovered by Nulfaga, the Dowager Queen of Daggerfall. An Agent of the Emperor had acquired the Totem and was given a vision by Nulfaga to rendezvous with her deep within the Wrothgarian Mountains in Shedungent. Nulfaga had transported the Agent into Aetherius, where they retrieved the Mantella. However, a magical anomaly had occurred, warping the west.Events in Journey to Aetherius Upon retrieving the Mantella, a Dragon Break had occurred over the Iliac Bay and the rest of Tamriel, which had taken different outcomes and made them all a possibility at the same time. The four major kingdoms of Daggerfall, Sentinel, Wayrest, and Orsinium expanded their territories, absorbing the minor nations of the Iliac. King Gortwog had expanded his territory, encompassing the Wrothgarian Mountains, the Dragontail Mountains, and portions of the southern Iliac Bay, ideally the Bjoulsae Estuary in Hammerfell. Orsinium is still considered an Imperial territory but it was recognized as the County of Orsinium amidst the Iliac Bay. Regions such Gavaudon and the Ilessan Hills were greatly affected by the Orcs of Orsinium, who were combating the Bretons of both Daggerfall and Wayrest for that territory.The Warp in the West The Miracle of Peace; the Warp in the West The expansion of the Iliac kingdoms did not come without any issues, the kingdoms, at the height of their fame and glory, had warred against one another, each struggling in vain for ultimate supremacy. Orsinium had expanded across the mountain ranges of the Iliac Bay, taking nations along the way including the Fiefdom of Mournoth. The Third Orsinium had warred against the regions in between Daggerfall and Wrothgar. Orsinium had battled in a three-way clash against the Kingdom of Daggerfall and the Kingdom of Wayrest around the Barony of the Ilessan Hills, starting a forest fire from the Duchy of Daenia and spreading as far as the Fiefdom of Ykalon. In 3E 417, the Warp in the West had shifted the tides of war in the Iliac Bay, the series of conflict occurring throughout the Bay had ended within a single day. The forty-four unique nations of the Iliac devolved into the four kingdoms of the Iliac. King Gortwog had continued to rule over the Imperial Territory of Orsinium for quite some time, establishing as the King of Orcs among the Iliac Bay and the Third Empire. This event would not be the case with King Eadwyre, who died from old age. Eadwyre's biological daughter, Elysana assumed the throne as opposed to her half-brother, Helseth Hlaalu, who returned back to Mournhold. Elysana's rule was different than Eadwyre. She was more ruthless and was feared all across the Western Empire. Elysana and her consort had ruled over the Kingdom of Wayrest and to further establish her dominance, Queen Elysana allied with King Gortwog of Orsinium, leaving many people wondering what her next move would be, now that she influenced High Rock and Northern Hammerfell. The city of Orsinium would continue to rule over the Wrothgarian Mountains into the fourth era.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock Conquest over the West; War of the Bend'r-Mahk During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in the span of ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. Civil unrest had spread throughout Tamriel, the provinces had warred against each other one such conflict was the War of Bend'r-Mahk.Events in Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Skyrim The War of Bend'r-Mahk ravaged the Western Reach and the area west of the Skyrim border. The Skyrim invaders had taken the eastern-half of Dragonstar while the Crowns of the region had remained in control of Dragonstar West. The conflict ravages the Wrothgarian Mountains and Craglorn. The Breton resistance against the Nords is located in the city-state of Jehanna, on the northeastern basin of Wrothgar. Although the conflict around this area is somewhat feeble, it is more prevalent along the Druadach Mountains. Luckily, the war was not a serious threat to High Rock, as the major kingdoms of High Rock were warring each other. The War of Bend'r-Mahk was more severe in the province of Hammerfell, where the Kingdom of Dragonstar was disputed and the city-state of Elinhir became the center of the Redguard resistance. The conflict had started sometime before 3E 397, and it continued even after the Oblivion Crisis, which ended in 3E 433. The War of Bend'r-Mahk continued into the fourth era. Fourth Era The Third Siege of Orsinium; Migration into Skyrim Locations Regions *Western Wrothgar *Central Wrothgar *Eastern Wrothgar *Orsinium Area Settlements *Nova Orsinium (Third) *Orsinium (Second) **Scarp Keep **Temple of Ire **The King's Cornerclub **Haggler's Bluff **Rime Hammer Forge **House of Orsimer Glories **Orsinium Outlaws Refuge *Fharun *Jehanna *Morkul Stronghold *Shatul Range *Tumnosh Clanhold *Murtag Stronghold *Friendship Gate *Merchant's Gate *Frostbreak Fortress *Morkuldin Haven *Torug's Arch *Shedungent Ruins *Exile's Barrow *Forlorn Watchtower *Graystone Quarry *Honor's Rest *Nyzchaleft Falls *Old Orsinium *Rkindaleft *Thukhozod's Sanctum *Watcher's Hold *Zthenganaz Caves *Argent Mine *Bloody Knoll *Bonerock Cavern *Coldperch Cavern *Coldwind's Den *Morkul Descent *Nikolvara's Kennel *Sanctuary of Malacath Landmarks *Aqueduct Rock *Boreal Forge *Druadach Mountains *Great Bay *Grudge-Rock Falls *Jehanna Road *King-Chief's Throne *Maelstrom *Sea of Ghosts *Shipwreck Cove *Siege Road *Sorrow *Two Rivers Gallery Wrothgar Map 3D.png|Map of Wrothgar. Orsinium View.jpg|Orsinium, Kingdom of the Orcs. Fharun.jpg|Fharun, Capital of the Frozen North. Shedungent.png|Castle Shedungent, home of Nulfaga the Dowager Queen. Iliac Anthology.jpg|The Wrothgarian Mountains in the Iliac Bay. Wrothgar Artisan (Legends).png|Wrothgar Artisan in . Wrothgar Forge (Legends).png|Wrothgar Forge in . Wrothgar Kingpin.png|Wrothgar Kingpin in . Trivia *There have been several occasions where both Wrothgar and the Wrothgarian Mountains are referred to two different entities where the latter is referred to as the mountain range separating Wrothgar, Stormhaven, and Bankgorai. The other one is referred to as the region north of the mountain range. By game *Wrothgarian Mountains (Daggerfall) *Wrothgar (Online) Appearances * * * * * * * ** * Notes Category:Lore: High Rock Locations Category:Lore: Regions